Fate is Fate
by alexismiles7
Summary: Emily and Sam know that Derek and Casey should be together. How do Casey and Derek think about this. Derek had feelings for Casey and Casey had feelings for Derek how will it turn out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I don't own Life With Derek if I did I wouldn't be here

**Derek POV**

She looked so good in that Babe Rider outfit I thought.

Suddenly I feel a huge slam. I realize I just got body slammed by one of the toughest guys on our team.

"Venturi focus on the game" coach yelled.

"Yes, coach" I yell back wondering why I was thinking about Casey.

Casey. Casey McDonald my stepsister. Lately I've been having feelings for her.

"Guys hit the locker rooms practice Sat and Sun you guys should know the times" coach called at us.

I shower, change, and walk out of the locker room. I walk outside and throw my hockey bag into the backseat of my SUV. I jump into the front seat and put he keys into the ignition. I turn on some music and drive home.

**xLWDxLWDxLWDxLWDxLWDxLWDxLWDxLWDxLWDxLWDxLWDxLWDxLWDxLWDx**

**Derek POV**

I go to my room and actually do my homework. I turn my phone off and get done with the worksheets from math. I guess actually paying attention in class helps. I move onto defining vocab and review worksheets on the chapter from history. I breeze through worksheets on how the experiment went in science which I thought was totally stupid.

"Wow! Derek Venturi actually doing homework" a girl said.

I turn around to see Casey in my room.

"Yes Casey I want to improve my grades" for you I secretly say in my head.

"Mom and George want to know if you want to go for pizza" Casey asks.

"No, I'm going finish my homework and clean my room because dads been nagging me about it" I tell her.

After Casey leaves I rewrite my English paper so it doesn't sound like Edwin wrote it. Actually Edwin might write it pretty well. I edit the story and lie on my bed turn my iPod.

**xLWDxLWDxLWDxLWDxLWDxLWDxLWDxLWDxLWDxLWDxLWDxLWDxLWDxLWDx**

**1 hour later Derek POV**

I get up and throw all my dirty clothes on my bed. In 45 minutes my room was pretty much all cleaned. I sign online and talk to Sam.

**HockeyPlayerD:** hey dude wats up

**SamIAm: **nothing much D-man u?

**HockeyPlayerD: **nothing

**SamIAm: **r u still going out w/ Kendra on sat

**HockeyPlayerD: **no!

**SamIAm: **is it cause the new girl u like

**HockeyPlayerD: **yea

**SamIAm: **I knew it

**HockeyPlayerD: **fams bac

**SamIAm: **bye dude

**HockeyPlayerD: **bye tlk 2 u l8r

"Derek come here" Nora calls.

"Yeah Nora" I call as I run down the stairs.

"Wow! He actually stayed home" dad says.

"We have some big news so everyone sit down" Nora tells us.

I sit on my chair and Marti sits on my lap. Edwin, Lizzie, and Casey all sit on the couch.

"Okay kids our house is going to be redone so we have more room" my dad tells us.

"Derek will be staying with Sam, Casey with Emily, Lizzie with one of her friends, Edwin with Jamie, and Marti will be with us in a hotel. Nora informs us.

"Okay guys it's time to pack and put plastic wrap over the furniture" dad orders us.

After three hours of packing I helped Casey to Emily's and I'm driving over to Sam's. I'm going to tell Sam about Casey soon no I'm going to tell him today.

"Derek what's up" Sam asks me.

"Nothing much Sam you?" I ask.

After unpacking some stuff I decide to blurt it out.

"SamikindalikeCasey"

"Derek slow down what"

"I kinda like Casey"

**Authors Note: Please read and review sorry about the cliffy. I know it's kinda short.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't Life with Derek sadly

**Derek POV**

"What, you like Casey?" Sam yells.

"Sam quiet someone might hear you."

"Sorry so what are you going to do?" Sam asks.

"I don't know that's why I asked you."

After 30 minutes we had nothing just a bunch of no's and even more no that would never work's.

**Casey POV**

"Em I really have to tell you something."

"What tell me Case I'm your bff." Emily responds.

"Ok IkindalikeDerekmorethanabrotherorfriend." I say quickly.

"Casey slow down take a deep breath and tell me again.

I take a deep breath "I kinda like Derek more than brother or friend."

"Oh, wow um okay" Emily stumbles.

"Girls it's almost 10:00 please get into bed." Emily's mom calls to us.

"We are" we both call back.

**Emily POV**

I look at the alarm clock. Casey's still sleeping Sam should still be up.

"Hello Sam?"

"Yea, Emily?"

"Sam, Casey likes Derek more than a friend or brother." I finish.

"Derek likes Casey more than a friend or sister too." Sam tells me.

"Really?"

"Yea he does and I have an idea"

"Okay what is it" I ask.

"Next week on Saturday Derek and Casey are both free so we can get them to meet up somewhere" Sam tells me his plan

"We can get them to meet at Smelly Nelly's it's perfect" I say

"Okay you get Casey I'll get Derek" Sam says.

"Okay good plan bye"

"Ok bye"

**xLWDxLWDxLWDxLWDxLWDxLWDxLWDxLWDxLWDxLWDxLWDxLWDxLWDxLWDx**

**Casey POV**

I get up take a shower, blow-dry my hair, and straighten it. I brush my teeth, and put my make-up on. I grab my canvas bag and leave with Emily.

"I think your out fit is totally cute." Em tells me

"Really you think so" I look down at my outfit dark blue jeans, cream low cut shirt, and gold ballet flats.

"Yea super cute" Em says.

Emily's wearing bleached jeans, a grey henley, with pink, white, and green beads. She puts a little make-up on and wears sliver ballet flats.

"I think it's super cute" I tell Emily.

When we get to school she parks next to Derek's SUV.

**Derek POV**

Wow Casey looks good no Derek she's your step-sister another fight in my head about Casey.

"Derek come on we gotta get class" a high pitched Kendra calls.

I so gotta break up with her. I go to my desk in homeroom.

"Students shut off your voices and listen to announcements " Mrs. Conner yells at us.

Mrs. Conner is this old lady with grey hair and is like in her 60's. After homeroom the day goes on some parts good some parts bad. At the end of the day Sam and me jump into my SUV. I see Emily's car and get thoughts of Casey in my head.

"Derek hello you there" Sam yells.

"Yea sorry just spaced out"

"So what do you want to do?" Sam asks me.

"I don't know Sam" I tell Sam.

**xLWDxLWDxLWDxLWDxLWDxLWDxLWDxLWDxLWDxLWDxLWDxLWDxLWDxLWDx**

**1 Week Later No One's POV**

"Okay guys the new house had four floors. First floor basement, laundry, and extra bathroom. The second floor is the main floor which you see has the kitchen and living room. The third floor has out room, Marti's room, the guest room, bathroom and the games closet. The fourth floor has Casey, Lizzie, Edwin, and Derek's rooms." George tells us.

"Your names are on the doors to your rooms" Nora calls after us as we up the stairs.

**Casey POV**

I go upstairs me and Lizzie's room's are on the left. Derek and Edwin's room's are on the right side. I walk back downstairs grab my bags and bring them back upstairs. I put my clothes into my new oak dresser. I unpack all my other stuff. I put all the bags onto the new wooden floor. I lie on my bed the sheets are gold and soft and the duvet cover is white. I look at the periwinkle walls and my eyes wander over to the door and I start thinking about Derek. No, no, no, he's my stepbrother I can't like him but I do no stop.

"Casey can you come and help me with my room"

"Yea Lizzie I'll be right there" I say as I get off my bed an walk next door to Lizzie's room.

After 15 minutes of helping Lizzie I go back to my room. I walk over to my new glass desk and sign on to aim and talk to Em.

**DancerCase:** hi em wats up

**Emilyx3: **nothing much wanna go 2 starbucks

**DancerCase: **yea I hve 2 go tell my mom

**Emilyx3: **I'll pick u up

**DancerCase: **k see u soon

"Mom I'm going to Starbucks with Emily" I call to my mom as I grab my little black purse put my phone, wallet, and keys in.

"Ok be back in two hours" my mom calls to me.

"Okay I will bye" I say.

I jump into Emily's car and she drives off. We talk a little and listen to music. Em pulls up to Starbucks. Emily goes to get us a table and I get in line.

"Welcome to Starbucks what would you like" the cashier asks me.

"I'll have one Java Chip Frappuccino with one shot of espresso and whip cream. And a Doubly Chocolaty Chip Frappuccino one shot of espresso and whip cream.

"Here you are" the cashier hands me the drinks and I pay for them.

I walk over to were Em is sitting and give her her drink.

"So Case I'm wondering if you want to go to Smelly Nelly's I know it's two days away but"

**Authors Note: Here's Chapter 2. Next Chapter is on the way for you guys. Thanks to 4everyoung for reviewing and everyone who alerted my story. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this isn't a chapter. I have no ideas on what to write next schools totally draining me. If you have ANY! Ideas at all please tell me.


End file.
